List of Mad episodes
File:T-mad poster.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Series poster]] This is a list of the episodes of Mad (TV series)|MAD]], an animated]] sketch comedy television series inspired by Mad (magazine)|MAD Magazine]] that aired on Cartoon Network]]. Series overview Episodes Season 1: 2010-11 Season 2: 2011-12 Season 3: 2012-13 *One change was in this season. The MADNews sketch has been replaced by the MADVent Calender } | Aux4 = 1.324 | ShortSummary = Agent J]] Back to the Future|bounces through time]] Men in Black 3|looking for]] Agent K|his partner]]. His trip through time takes him into different movies that Tommy Lee Jones]] was in. ---- Person of Interest (TV series)|John Reese uses his Special Forces skills]] to track down a Psyduck]]. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Toucan Sam|Follow Your Nose]], WebMD|CelebMD]], Alarm Clock's Revenge, Awake (TV series)|A]]Drake (entertainer)|Drake]], MAD Misunderstandings - A Night by the Fire, Alfred E. Neuman for President Suggested Running Mates, Squid Gets a Surprise Party, Superman's Curl, Spy vs. Spy, and Dinner Time for the Bears | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.509 | ShortSummary = Pit (Kid Icarus)|Pit]], the hero of Kid Icarus]], Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film)|gets picked on]] by the popular video game characters as he tries to win their respect, along with his BFF, Kirby (character)|Kirby]]. ---- Falling in love with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic|Twilight Sparkle]] and finding true happiness, Eeyore]] learns that his life is The Adjustment Bureau|planned out for him]]. But what if he decides to change that plan? ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Paper Cut, Dental floss|Rental Floss]], Cavemen: Gosh, They Were Dumb, Ice Age (franchise)|Concise Age]], Alfred E. Neuman for President: Hide and Seek, Never Trust a Tree, Spy vs. Spy, Father & Son Ninjas, Downsides of Being a Fairytale Princess, Batmobile Crashes Into Batcave, and Lab Rats | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.423 | ShortSummary = Finding Nemo|Nemo]] Taken (film)|gets taken]] so his dad calls up Liam Neeson]] to save him. To get clues on Nemo's whereabouts via beating up anyone in his way, Neeson proceeds with harassing Bruce and the sharks, Ariel and Flounder, and SpongeBob before the crazy actor is captured by John Lasseter]]. Though he intends to stop the director's diabolical plan to make a profit from Nemo, Neeson is bought with a 3D movie deal. ---- The residents of a seaside town are actually characters from shows of Cartoon Network]]'s past that were Once Upon a Time (TV series)|transported to the 'real world' town]] by an evil force. However, Henry Swan gathers the characters consisting of Johnny Bravo]], Dexter's Laboratory|Dexter]], Samurai Jack]], Cow and Chicken]], and others to stand up to this evil while tearing down the fourth wall]]. They soon discover that Dexter's sister Dee Dee is behind this threat so that she can have new shows on Cartoon Network like MAD. It turns out to be a nightmare experienced by Johnny Bravo until he notices Alfred E. Neuman, dressed as Elvis Presley]], sitting in a chair next to him. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Caveman Invents Fire, The Dark Knight Rises|Dark Knight Bread Riser]], Extinction, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange|the Adventures of]] Iron Man]], Knight at the Airport, Spy vs. Spy, Alfred E. Neuman for President: Alfred E. Neuman Was There, and Fish Staring Contest | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.656 | ShortSummary = Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted|The cast of Madagascar wind up on a train]] filled with characters whose movies are clearly out of gas. They put on a circus to show how cool they are, only to accidentally burn down the big top, and the characters end up in prison until 2047. ---- Six evil villains (Baroness (G.I. Joe)|Baroness]], Mystique (comics)|Mystique]], Lord Voldemort]], Maleficent]], Doctor Doom|Dr. Victor von Doom]], and Megatron]]) Friends|try to make their way in New York City]]. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor, Altoids|Deltoids]], Flies Take Over the World, Body of Proof|Body of]] Elmer Fudd|Pwoof]], Spy vs. Spy, and Where's the Fire? | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.495 | ShortSummary = The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 film)|Peter Parker (or better known as "Spider-Man")]] is not the only web head in town, Nicki Minaj]] is. ---- Go, Diego, Go!|Diego]] searches for seven Dragon Ball]]s so he could save all the animals that need help. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Old Lady Crosses the Street, Pikmin|Pikmin Pest B Gone]], University of Walking, Alfred E. Neuman for President: News from the Campaign Trail, Teen Wolf|Meme Wolf]], Spy vs. Spy, Things That Would Be Better if They Bounced, and Alpha Man | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.579 | ShortSummary = When Winnie the Pooh tears apart, Christopher Robin is determined... Frankenweenie (2012 film)|to bring him back to life]]! However Pooh goes on a rampage due to honey replacing A.A. Milne]]'s brain, which Pooh was supposed to have. Christopher Robin eventually calms him down by giving him his own pants, which Piglet thought he needed. ---- ParaNorman|Norman Babcock]] is a weird little boy who hears the voice of... Morgan Freeman]]! He teams up with the other ghosts to stop celebrities from taking over voice-over jobs, due to Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)|Johnny Blaze]] telling him about what was happening. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain, Death (personification)|the Grim Sleeper]], Bane (comics)|Bane: Friend of Children, Enemy to Bats]], The Legend of Sleepy Hollow|the Legend of Snoopy Hollow]], Avengers (comics)|Avengers' Halloween Party]], Spy vs. Spy, and a Nightmare brought to you by MAD Guest Star: Rico Rodriguez (actor)|Rico Rodriguez]] | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.619 | ShortSummary = Batman]] investigates a crime at the Night at the Museum|Museum of Television]] to stop the Riddler]]. ---- Lemmings (video game)|Three orphaned Lemmings]] go on the run Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events|from an evil guardian]] known as... Wario]]! They eventually escape, but more bad things happen to them. Lemming is then confronted by the three, and Sunny blows him up. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Apple Trees Rise Up and Enslave the Humans, The Fairly OddParents|the Fairly OddParental Controls]], Electric Eels Forgot to Pay the Electric Bill, Guy Pearce]] Gets Punched in the Face, Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt, Alfred E. Neuman for President: More Campaign Promises, Spy vs. Spy, and Every Last Drop of Gas | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.730 | ShortSummary = Carly Rae Jepsen]] explains the plot of Total Recall (2012 film)|Total Recall]]... Call Me Maybe|through song]]! ---- Thor teams up with The Backyardigans|five creatures from a backyard]] in order to hunt down Loki. The five teach him the power of imagination to use along the way. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dumb Dog Dream, Election Results, Wonder Woman]] Wonder Bread|Bread]], Trick Acorn, Who Wore it Better?, Terry Covington, M.D., Spy vs. Spy, Election Results Corrected, and Banana Slip | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.452 | ShortSummary = The Bourne Legacy (film)|A turkey secret agent named Aaron Giblet]] is on the run from the people who created him. ---- Grimm (TV series)|Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin hunt down the most terrifying creature of all]], preferably known as... the Turducken]]! ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, History: It's All Hazy Anyway!, Leaf Pile Eats Girl, Pocahontas|Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium]] (two-part sketch), Bad Idea, A Lesson in How to Draw a Turkey, Bartholomew|Bartholomew's Buckle Barn]], Festive Ways to Improve Thanksgiving, and Spy vs. Spy | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.029 | ShortSummary = Doctor Doom]] Here Comes the Boom|turns to MMA fighting to raise money for his school]] so he can get the budget raised to win the art contest. Doom loses the match, but wins 1,000 more dollars than the winner for some odd reason. ---- Men in Black 3|Agent J]] tries to get the contestants of Brain Surge]] to forget everything they know. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Pied Piper's Wrong Pipe, Koopa Troopa]], Gutsman]], & Kracko]], Barbershop quartet|Barbershop]] ThunderCats (2011 TV series)|Cat-tet]], MAD Ask the Celebrity, Tom and Jerry|Tom and Jury]], Spy vs. Spy, and Bad Idea | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 0.976 | ShortSummary = Can the Fantastic Four]] Four Christmases|stop fighting the villains and enjoy Christmas together]]? ---- Santa Claus White Collar (TV series)|teams up with the FBI]] to solve a case of breaking and entering, which was committed by his own elves. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Frosty's North Pole Diet, "This Christmas Eve, Think Before You Choose", Punk'd|Scroog'd]], Spy vs. Spy, and Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Mom's Car | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.641 | ShortSummary = Bilbo Baggins]] The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|embarks on an old-school quest]] of rhyming and break dancing. ---- Garfield]] The Mindy Project|vows to get his life together]]. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Is Santa Coming or Not?, Why Kristen Stewart]] Never Laughs... or Smiles, MAD Security Cam, The Perks of Being a Wallflower (film)|the Perks of Being a Cauliflower]], Spy vs. Spy, Self-help book|Tinky Turner's Self Elf Book]], and Ant Funeral Guest Star: Biz Markie]] | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.796 | ShortSummary = Spider-Man The Perks of Being a Wallflower (film)|teaches a shy high school student]] how to be a wallcrawler. ---- Without the threat of Godzilla]], the Shogun Warriors (toys)|Mighty Shogun Warriors]] Regular Show|spend the day like... any other regular day]]. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dragon Visits the Doctor, Pirate Pete's Plank Pavilion, Baby Architect, The Land Before Time|the Land Before]] Adventure Time]], Lone Ranger works alone, Hawkeye (comics)|Other Old Timey Hawkeye Weapons]], Spy vs. Spy, and Stupid Sun Always Letting Them Down | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.574 | ShortSummary = Bella and Edward have one last challenge to overcome: The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2|finding a babysitter]]! ---- Gollum]] Go On (TV series)|joins a support group]] to help him get over the loss of his ring. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Dragon Breath, Aquaman|Aqua]]A cappella|pella]], MAD Security Cam, Bill Nye the Science Guy|Nye]]Skyfall|fall]], Spy vs. Spy, and Not Kathy Hernandez | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.638 | ShortSummary = It's a classic tale of a boy named Life of Pi (film)|Piscine Molitor]] trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat]]. ---- Two bears named Yogi Bear|Yogi]] and Boo-Boo Bear]] Here Comes Honey Boo Boo|act gross and dumb]], with Ranger Smith lamenting over the lack of sophistication in entertainment in America. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Popeye and Bluto's Dinner Mix-Up, Lipstuck, "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?", Spy vs. Spy, MAD's Guide to Picking Up Girls, and Whack-a-Sole-Survivor | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.909 | ShortSummary = When an embarrassing video of Raoul Silva is accidentally sent to all the spies in the world, it's up to James Bond]] Skyfall|to stop Silva from taking the spies out]]. ---- Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja|A 9th grader known as Randy Cunningham]] dons the beard of Randy Savage|a legendary wrestler from 1980s]] to fight the forces of evil. ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Book Rapport, Chunky Mouthwash, Scenes We'd Like to See: The Avengers (2012 film)|The Avengers]], Sink Hole in Carrot Garden, Dragon Ball]] TMZ on TV|TMZ]], Lumberjack tries to kill a spider, Spy vs. Spy, and Astrology: It's All Made Up Anyway | LineColor = FFFF00 }} | Aux4 = 1.689 | ShortSummary = The completely true tale of George Washington's Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter|war against the cherry trees]] is finally told! ---- Stars Earn Stripes|Do these C-list celebrities]] have what it takes to become A-list Storm Troopers? ---- Other Sketches: MADvent Calendar, Never Bring a Swordfish to a Gunfish Fight, Helmet|Shellmet]], Holidays We'd Like to See, Taken 2|Bakin']], Spy vs. Spy, and Robin Hood]] Goes to Prison | LineColor = FFFF00 }} |} Season 4: 2013 References Category:Lists of American television series episodes|Mad]] Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes|Mad]] Category:Lists of American animated television series episodes|Mad]]